


The Morning After

by DiegoonNio



Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Estimeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Day 1 - FirstsEstinien and Aymeric have woken up in a tent together before. But there's something different about waking up in a bed together for the first time.Rated M for mentions of sex and language
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872478
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide if this was T or M. Went with M to be safe.

Sunlight peaked through a crack in the curtains hitting Estinien in the face. He stirred sightly before tensing as his flight or fight reflexes kicked in. This wasn’t his room nor an inn but his sleepy mind couldn’t remember where he was.

There was shifting behind him nad although his mind raced, he didn’t feel the need to strike out. A muscular arm wrapped around his waist and he felt someone press up against his back. “G’morning,” Said a voice husky with sleep before gently kisses were placed on his shoulder. “You’re tense. Nightmare?”

Finally Estinien’s mind woke up and he snorted. “I’m always like this,” He muttered as he relaxed in the hold. Only a bit though. This was still a foreign experience and he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. He decided just to go with the flow since Aymeric seemed content behind him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great since you were here,” The raven haired Elezen replied lowly into the other’s ear before nipping it playfully. Estinien shivered slightly at the action. Although he didn’t hate the action, he felt awkward by it.

“Shouldn’t we be getting up?” The dragoon huffed as he tried to keep his composure. Shifting, he shuddered at the pain and as something wet leaked from his ass. “Shite… You didn’t hold back yesterday.”

There was a beat of silence. “I could say the same for you.”

Estinien rolled over to argue how he was the one taking it when he saw the bite marks around Aymeric’s neck. They weren’t small and tender love bites. They were large and posessive. “If I can’t be a pain in your ass, I have to leave other reminders you’re mine.”

Aymeric smirked softly. “You told me to take you. But if you really wanted to be a ‘pain in my ass’, I think we have time right now.”

“I wasn’t aware you were this much of a deviant,” The dragoon snorted before moving to get up. He hissed quietly at the cold and willed himself not to go back to the warmth. “I rather not have your steward come in to that.”

“I gave him the morning off.”

“Wonderful. Now he knows we fucked!”

The darker Elezen laughed. Estinien watched the sight fondly for a moment before trying to find his clothes. “Since he’s not going to interrupt us, how about you come back to bed.”

“You wanting to stay in bed? Lucia’s going to have a heart attack,” Estinien teased as he paused cleaning himself up. Looking at the bed, it did look rather inviting. Especially with a naked Aymeric in it. Instead he grabbed his pants. “If I get back in there, we’re not getting up until lunchtime. Now get up. I’ll make us breakfast.”

Aymeric pouted at the reaction before his face lit up in surprise. “You can cook? We do have a fire pit if you need that.”

Estinien tossed the other’s shirt at him. “I know how to use a kitchen. Not all of use have someone to cook for us,” He huffed as he began to lace up his own shirt. His fingers paused when he spotted the array of small hickies littering his chest. “And you were commenting how I bit you?”

Blue eyes glanced at the hickies. “Those were made by sucking gently. You just bit,” He commented as he sat up to slid his shirt on. Slipping out the bed, Estinien caught sight of a dark mark on the man’s inner thigh. He couldn’t help but smirk as he remember the sound Aymeric made when he left that.

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“I’m not complaining now.”

The dragoon glanced over to see Aymeric shooting him a sly smile before continuing to get dress. “By the fury… The Temple Knights would have a field day if they knew what their precious Lord Commander was like outside the office.”

“Good thing they won’t find out,” Aymeric replied calmly as he finished putting on a pair of pants. Stepping close to Estinien, his lips brushed the other’s before he headed to the door. “This is for your eyes only.”

Estinien only blinked in surprise as he watched Aymeric go ahead. Until now he only had flings where he was gone by morning. This was the first time he had something that felt real. He wouldn’t admit it but he rather liked it. He liked it enough to ignore the small whisper in the back of his mind saying he didn’t deserve this.

Catching up in the kitchen, he watched as Aymeric began to rummage around. “I sort of know where things are. It’s been a while since I’ve actually had time to cook something though…”

“Leave it to me,” Estinien said when the other pulled out a container of barley. Putting that away, he began to look over the kitchen before pulling out ingredients he actually needed. “How about omelettes?”

“Omelettes sound wonderful. Do you need any help?”

“Sure,” The dragoon said as he glanced over the vegetables. He paused as a thought occurred to him. “Don’t you spend your mornings preparing for work?”

Aymeric frowned. “Well, yes. But I wanted to help…”

“Will your work be able to wait?”

There was a moment of silence before Aymeric sighed. “I did have some work that I need to look at but…”

“And this is why Lucia thinks I’m a bad influence on you,” Estinien grumbled before noticing the other’s forlorn expression. _Kiss him so he knows he’s loved_ , his mind supplied but there was no way he could do something like that casually. Instead he opted for an awkward pat on the shoulder. “Just let me handle breakfast while you focus on work. I know it’s important.”

Aymeric looked at the hand in surprise before smiling. “Thank-you,” He said before tilting his head to kiss Estinien’s hand. The dragoon pulled away as if burned with a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “I’ll look forward to the food. Do try to put vegetables in yours too.”

“I do!” Estinien called after as Aymeric left with a chuckle. Huffing, he got to work on preparing their breakfast. It had a been a while since he cooked for another. Not since his family…

His hand paused its stirring as he starred at the bowl. He was feeling self-conscious again. A rare feeling that he was getting a lot this morning. Everything he was doing was new. A part of him wanted to run back to his familiar solitude. It was safer there and he wouldn’t have to deal with these feelings. But even if this uncertainty was scary, he was enjoying himself.

Cursing, he focused on the omelettes instead of his doubting thoughts. He moved to cook them when he noticed the tea rack. Aymeric did enjoy his tea…. He grabbed a container and the kettle nearby. He had never made tea before but how hard could boiled leaf water be?

A little while later the tea and omelettes were done. He looked at his work proudly. His friend— boyfriend? He knew Aymeric would be surprised by the presentation. Placing everything on a carrying tray, he headed to the dining room where the other was working. He stopped in the doorway to admire the view. The morning sunlight streamed through the windows hitting the Lord Commander perfectly. His gaze focused on the papers in front of him with unwavering focus.

“Keep staring at your work like that and I’ll get jealous,” Estinien teased while setting down the tray. Aymeric jerked in surprise before smiling sheepishly as he gathered up the papers.

“Apologies. But you know how I am,” The darker Elezen commented as he settled back into his chair. He stared in awe at the plate. “You made this?”

“Keep acting like that and I’ll take it back,” The dragoon growled threateningly even though he couldn’t hide a smile. Pouring the other a cup of tea, he handed it over with a bottle of birch syrup before taking a seat. Now that everything was done, the self-conscious feeling was coming back.

“No!” Aymeric said firmly as he slid the plate closer to himself. He grinned at the food happily before reaching to prepare his tea. “I just never expected you to know how to cook something outside of camping food. It was a… Is this tea or coffee?”

Estinien raised an eyebrow. “Tea. Why?”

“…how much scoops did you put in?” Aymeric questioned as he began to put in some birch syrup. Mixing his drink, he noticed the leaves floating around. A lot of leaves.

“A few. I heard watery tea was gross,” Estinien looked proud of himself but the other tried to steel himself to his fate. Taking a sip, Aymeric managed to swallow the strong liquid without grimacing.

“Watery tea is bad but just one scoop will suffice for the blends I have,” He said with a tight smile. “Although that many scoops certainly wakes you up.”

“In other words, it’s terrible. Shite. Should have asked before making it.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Aymeric said simply before looking at the omelette. After tasting the tea, he was now worried. He slowed picked up his silverware and cut a piece. It looked and smelled edible enough. Praying to Halone, he cautiously took a bite. “…! This is delicious!”

“I told you to stop with that,” Estinien groaned but at least the other liked it.

“I’m being serious,” The darker Elezen said with a bright expression. “This is one of the best omelettes I’ve ever had.”

“Sod off. It’s not that great,” The dragoon huffed as he turned his attention to his food. His cheeks were turning red at the complements. Aymeric noticed it and decided to tease some more.

“It is. It’s now the second reason I’ll be inviting you to spend the night more.”

Estinien nearly choked on his food at the meaning of that sentence. Glancing up, he watched Aymeric take an innocent sip of his tea.”I’m glad that tea tastes like shite now.”

The Lord Commander laughed before returning to the edible part of his breakfast. “Did you not want to come over again?”

“…” There was a small shake of the dragoon’s head.”

“That’s what I thought,” Aymeric said with a pleased smile. The rest of their breakfast was a bit more peaceful. Aymeric led the conversation while Estinien was content listening. Both of them were enjoying their meal together. Unfortunately all good things had to end.

“Ah… I need to get ready for work.” The Lord Commander frowned as the clock chimed in the background. He slowly stood and grabbed his plate while Estinien followed suit. It didn’t take long for them to clean up their small mess. “You’re heading off to Eastern Coerthas, right?”

“Yeah. It’s a request from Alberic. Will probably be gone for a few days.”

“I see…” Aymeric looked disappointed for a moment before forcing a smile. “Be safe, okay? Try not to do anything reckless.”

“But reckless is what I’m good at,” Estinien grinned before glancing away awkwardly as an thought came to him. Glancing at the other, he moved forward a placed a small but sloppy kiss other man’s lips. “You should worry more about yourself. Fighting dragons is easier than fighting with those lords.”

Aymeric was stunned at the gesture before reaching for Estinien. “Just be safe,” He said before pulling the other close for a proper kiss. The dragoon let out a muffle sound of surprise but soon relaxed into the kiss. He pushed Aymeric against the counter as he kissed back. It might have gone further if they didn’t knock over a bowl; it’s loud clanging ruining the moment.

“I should be going,” Estinien coughed as the broke apart. Both of them had faint blushes on their cheeks as they looked away from each.

“Yes. And I still need to get ready,” Aymeric replied as he lead the way to the entrance. “Let me know when you get back.”

“I will,” The dragoon nodded as he put his boots on.

“And try entering through the door next time.”

“But the window is much more convenient.” Estinien chuckled as he reached for the door. “But there’s a first time for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't talk about food too much and what do I do? Talk about food too much.  
> I had a bunch of ideas but a lot of them were common thoughts like first kiss or sleeping together. I wanted to focus on something that's usually not thought of as a first.  
> Although... this was their first time sleeping together. Just saying ;D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~  
> You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


End file.
